Cardiovascular disease continues to be a dominant cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States and throughout much of the world. Advances that have been made in recent decades have come from the dedication and talents of many researchers working at the basic science level up through to clinical translation including population and care delivery studies. Over the past 40 years, The Johns Hopkins T32 Program in Cardiovascular Disease has trained many of these researchers, and with this renewal proposal we aim to continue this success. Our philosophy is to provide a broad-based, multi- and inter-disciplinary research environment with which to train post-doctoral fellows in basic, translational, clinical, and/or population science. Our program accepts physicians in Cardiology, some with PhDs as well, who are dedicated to pursuing an academic research career, and non-clinical fellows (PhD or MD) who are pursuing cardiovascular research. This mixture of basic and clinical scientists has fostered an unusual environment conducive to out-of-the-box thinking and translation of novel approaches to new understandings and treatment of cardiovascular disease. While centered in the Division of Cardiology, our faculty reflects the broader research expertise at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, including members of Pulmonary Medicine, Endocrinology, Anesthesiology, Institute of Genetic Medicine, Biomedical Engineering, Pediatric Cardiology, Pathology, Epidemiology, and The Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology and Clinical Research. All have long-standing collaborations with Cardiology Division faculty. The primary areas of research covered in our program include basic science in ventricular and vascular pathobiology, fibrosis and pulmonary hypertension, molecular signaling and ion channels, regenerative medicine and cell biology, computational modeling, clinical and translational studies in electrophysiology, cardiovascular imaging, heart failure, and interventional cardiology, and cardiovascular risk assessment and prevention. The program supports 12 positions for 2 years of un- interrupted research training. It also includes two positions with a structured year of formal course work to provide a master's degree or certificate program in clinical investigation, epidemiology or public health. With this renewal, we continue our primary goal of providing leadership in academic cardiology, training future leaders in all levels of research to help combat cardiovascular disease. (End of Abstract)